


Things Fall Apart: Marvel Edition

by Charolastra



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Torture, More tags to be added, Multi, Rape, Relationship(s), Sexual Assault, Sick Character, Smut, Superheroes, Torture, graphic depictions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charolastra/pseuds/Charolastra
Summary: Open requests!Anything that can go wrong will go wrong: Marvel edition. Torture, failures, injuries, hurt and minimal comfort. Bring on the angst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Things Fall Apart: Marvel Edition

To note: This will mostly become my vent writing series. I will take requests to be written. Nothing is off limits: if it can go wrong, it will go wrong. 

Sometimes you just have to feel a bit of pain.

Current line-ups: 

Matt Murdock/Claire Temple; Claire doesn't leave the Russian kidnapping unscathed.  
Steve Rogers; shattered dreams.  
Tony Stark; 'I'm not mad, just disappointed.'


End file.
